Truth
by 100thAngel
Summary: Who ever thought Tezuka would use that excuse?


**Title:** Truth

**Author:** 100thAngel

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Who ever thought Tezuka would use _that_ excuse?

**Disclaimer:** POT belongs to Takeshi Konomi

**Date of publication:** 5/10/14

* * *

**†Truth†**

The Seigaku Regulars were all gathered around the small television in Oishi's home. Snacks were delivered by Oishi's mother earlier and were half gone before the pending match even began. Today, the Regulars had promised to meet up and watch Echizen's finale match in the US Open. Of course, the match had already finished but Japan was in an entirely different time zone and therefore did not get the chance to watch the game until a day later.

Kawamura chose to sit in the only chair in the room, with Momoshiro and Kaidou at his feet. Momo was noisily shoving popcorn into his mouth like he was witnessing a dramatic moment in a movie, while Kaidou glared at him in disgust. Eiji was practically sitting on Oishi's and Fuji's laps because of the little space provided by the loveseat sofa, and Inui had chosen his place behind the sofa so he could "record every movement". No one even bothered to comment on his choice of words.

Finally, the commercials ended and a Japanese reporter decked up in heavy makeup began speaking, "Welcome everyone! It is with great pleasure that I have been asked to come to America to watch the finales of the US Open and act as a translator for all of you!" She talked for a little while more, with most of the Regulars zoning out or talking amongst themselves. Unsurprisingly, Inui was the only one dutifully paying attention.

"Ahh!" The reporter suddenly yelled, gaining the focus of all eyes in the room as she covered her ear with a hand, apparently getting a sudden message from her earpiece. "This just in! One of the finalists, Echizen Ryoma, is just arriving now, only minutes away from the start of the match!"

"Ochibi! What are you doing being late for your own match like that- nya!?" He was backed up by the quieter members of their group and Momo's indignant squawking.

"Word has it that Echizen was tied up at the bus stop while helping a pregnant woman, in labor, to the hospital. We should all give praise to this heroic young man who has selfishly thrown away the precious time before his match to save the life a mother and her child!" The reporter finished while clapping her hands in applause. Loud cheers erupted from the crowd as Boy Wonder walked onto the field. The Regulars stared at the television screen for a good ten seconds before bursting out in laughter.

"Nya! Ochibi!"

"Omoshiro."

"Probability of Echizen sleeping in and missing his bus… 96%."

"Echizen, you brat! You can't do that, you can't!"

Kaidou hissed in disapproval and Kawamura squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Oishi was about to put in his own input in when his cell phone unexpectedly vibrated in his pocket. Eiji had jumped up to yell at the television so he was easily able to pull the phone out and answer. "Hello?"

"Oishi…"

"Tezuka! Where are you? Echizen's match is about to start and you'll never believe what just-"

"I'm going to be a bit late."

Oishi froze. Unthinkable scenario's running though his head as to why their ever punctual captain could be late. Trying to calm his racing heart he asked, "What happened?"

Tezuka didn't respond right away and Oishi was left listening to the steady breathing on the other end of the line. "Tezuka?"

"I… had to help a pregnant woman to the hospital. She was in labor."

The vice-captain could only stare blankly at the television screen depicting Ryoma's smirk as the cheers of the crowd continued.

"I'm telling the truth."

"…"

"Oishi!"

~END~

* * *

**A/N:** Thought of this about a year ago and never published it. I haven't been around the POT fandom for just as long so I don't know if there's something similar to this out there so my apologies if someone wrote a piece like this. (POT has too many fanfics to go through…)

This is a one-shot, please do not expect more from me.

Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
